


Last Time

by hwoosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Freeform, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh
Summary: Why do we stop and look around only when it's too late?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 11





	Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm here again with a new fic? I apologize in advance with the wrong grammar and errors. Uhm, I wrote this again to clear my mind. Stay safe and healthy, everyone!

Why do we stop and look around only when it's too late?

That's the words that first come into Jihoon's mind when he realized that Soonyoung is breaking up with him. 

It all started when Soonyoung stayed late on the studio. Saying that he's busy with the choreography and so Jihoon thought that it is okay. They are both busy. It's their job and they should focus on it. 

But it should ring an alarm on Jihoon's head when he realized that Soonyoung is not answering his calls or texts. Soonyoung is not even going to his studio just to annoy him or drag him out to rest and sleep on the dorms. Jihoon ignored it, thought that Soonyoung is just tired with all the choreographies he's working. 

But recording day of the album came, Soonyoung always choose to be the last one to record so they would get a quality time after. This time, he choose to be the first and the members let him because they thought it was an agreement between him and Jihoon. That's all they thought. Soonyoung recorded smooth and fast. Finishing his lines and verses in just two times and Jihoon deemed it perfect already. They were doing okay. Soonyoung did not say anything to him, and even responded happily and made jokes during recording. They were doing okay. They were okay until they weren't anymore. 

Album release. Their special album, semicolon. They were happy. The album broke records left and right and set a new one, they were happy. No fights and misunderstanding. Jihoon thought that they are slowly getting there again, on their normal state. Soonyoung started answering his calls and messages again. He also started to drag Jihoon out of the studio again when it's getting late and they needed to rest for tomorrow's schedule. 

But here they are, on the brink of breaking up. It was on the spur of the moment, they were lazy cuddling on the couch in Jihoon's studio. Jihoon on the brink of sleep while Soonyoung feels wide awake despite the two of them settling down here with the intention to take a nap. In the spur of the moment, when Jihoon cupped Soonyoung's face in his hands and tentatively pushed his cheeks that causes Soonyoung to lose it. Soonyoung shakes his head and Jihoon immediately retracted his hands and decided to snuggle on Soonyoung's chest but Soonyoung suddenly stood up. His face turn into a frown, and he tilted his head to look at Jihoon. 

Jihoon stared at him in wonder, "What's wrong, Youngie?" He asked. 

Soonyoung let out a shaky breath, and tears started to form on his eyes. Jihoon immediately stood up and tried to hug him but Soonyoung pushed him away. Jihoon fell back on the couch. He did not know what he did. They were happy, right? 

"Soonyoung? Youngie? Tell me what's wrong?" Jihoon tried to coax him out. He's worried because Soonyoung rarely cries and when he did, that's when you know he's bottling up everything inside him and it is too much already. He got a big heart, always taking everything with a smile and genuine heart. Never taking anything straight to his heart except when it's Jihoon. And that's when Jihoon thought that he did something wrong to see Soonyoung cry his heart out. 

Taking a shaky breath, Soonyoung continued. "Jihoon, let's break up," he managed to say even though he's sobbing. His head hung low, tears falling from his eyes repeatedly. 

Jihoon stood there, frozen in shock. He did not expected it. It feels like he got stabbed in the chest a hundred of times, "What did you just say?" He croaks out in disbelief. 

"Let's break up, Jihoon." Soonyoung said more firmly this time. Jihoon cannot do anything but stand there, trying to think if he did something wrong. If he said something wrong for Soonyoung to ask something like this. 

"What did I do wrong, Soonyoung?"

"You did nothing wrong. It was me, Jihoon."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Soonyoung!" He exclaimed, and tears started to form on his eyes as well. "Why are you saying that like I do not even mean anything to you? Soonyoung, I love you."

"I love you too, Jihoon! This was hard for me, too." Soonyoung shouted back to him. 

"Then why are you asking for a break up?!" 

"Because everything was too much already! You are too much already, Jihoon! I'm tired with myself thinking that I do not deserve you!" 

"But that's not something that you should decide, Soonyoung! Did you tried to ask me? You deserve me, Soonyoung." Jihoon bawled his eyes out, afraid that he'll lose Soonyoung like this. Without a proper explanation, without a proper response from him. He loves Soonyoung too much. He used to fantasize hearing these words from him. Creating scenarios in his head that he would later on turn into lyrics. Making so many songs that he did not know would turn into reality. He was so confident that he won't ever hear those words from the older. He was so confident that nothing would make them let each other go. But look at them now, they are here, and he can only laugh at his self for his own foolishness. 

"No, Jihoon. Let's break up. I won't change my mind. It was nice being with you, be happy, Jihoon." And just like that, Soonyoung walked away. He did not even look back. He just went straight on the studio's door and slammed it shut. That's when Jihoon realized, it was really over now. Soonyoung broke up with him. Jihoon let the pain consume him. He cried and cried. Harder he has ever did. Because he knows this time, there won't be any turn backs. This time, he knows that nothing can change Soonyoung's mind. He got nothing else to do but cry and let Soonyoung go. 

Maybe Soonyoung was the love of his life, and he's just wasn't his....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate you. 
> 
> Twitter: @chasinghui dm me if you got any problems or you just want to simply talk. I'm willing to listen to anything.


End file.
